Utility vehicles can employ a pair of endless tracks for means of propulsion. These utility vehicles have longitudinally spaced front and rear idler wheels with a plurality of idler or roller wheels distributed between the front and rear idler wheels for load bearing support and terrain adaptability. A drive wheel or sprocket can propel the endless track. When such systems are required to traverse an obstacle or uneven terrain, vertical differences between the idler wheels or roller wheels imposed by the terrain can result in a significant portion of the track losing contact with the ground. This reduces traction, increases ground pressure, and can result in undesired movement of the utility vehicle body. Accordingly, a need exists for improved carriages for track drive vehicles.